1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus employing a fixed focal length nonadjustable lens characterized in that a lens unit is mounted in one-touch by means of an automaton on a module unit affixed by reflow soldering or the like to a base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The solid-state imaging apparatus structures installable in mobile telephones, digital cameras, portable personal computers, vehicle-mounted cameras, surveillance cameras and endoscopes and so on have been developed in the prior art necessitate the provision of a focus-adjustment mechanism that inhibits the compacting of the apparatus and are fixed following focus adjustment using an adhesive or the like.
Conventional imaging apparatus such as this comprise a large number of small component parts, the assembly process thereof and the positioning of the imaging element and lens in the optical axis direction and the direction orthogonal to the optical axis, along with the position adjustment with the imaging element, necessitation the implementation of a large number of steps and significant cost.
Accordingly, although focal length nonadjustable imaging lens have been developed and the provision of a mechanism for adjustment during assembly in non-adjustable optical systems like this is unnecessary, the demand for a precision assembled structure in which the positioning of the imaging element and lens in the optical axis direction and the direction orthogonal to the optical axis and position adjustment with the imaging element and so on can be achieved in a one-touch mounting remains.